


Una piedra perfecta

by FirstAvenger26



Series: Cherik pingüinos Au [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Calm Down Erik, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Fluff, M/M, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Erik es un pingüino emperador.Charles es un pingüino de Magallanes.Cherik+Pingüinos(?)Regalo de cumpleaños





	Una piedra perfecta

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic lo escribí hace tiempo como regalo para alguien en Wattpad que aprecio mucho

_**Una piedra perfecta [Cherik]** _  
_**Au pingüinos** _  
_**Dedicado a** _ _**[-professionalvillain](https://www.wattpad.com/user/-professionalvillain) ** _  
_**Regalo de cumpleaños mil años después jajaja** _  
_**Bien dicen que mejor tarde que nunca(?** _  
_**Ich liebe dich <3** _  
_**Que cumplas muchos más y que tus días estén llenos de Cherik(?** _

Erik hubiese preferido morir con honor, siendo un pingüino libre a vivir en ese recinto del infierno que los estúpidos homos sapiens llaman "acuario"

Su vida salvaje había sido tan satisfactoria que a Erik no le habría importado morir tan joven, pero los estúpidos humanos que se llamaban a sí mismos "Protectores de los animales" decidieron su destino por el y le salvaron la vida, pero lo alejaron de su hogar.

En sus condiciones actuales, Erik es una vergüenza para los pingüinos emperador, después de haber sobrevivido al ataque de un depredador él ya no es apto para vivir la emocionante vida salvaje. Está condenado a vivir infeliz el resto de sus días en ese acuario, donde los humanos que alegan haberlo salvado disfrutan de exhibirlo ante otros humanos que disfrutan de su sufrimiento.

Cada día Erik siente la necesidad de picotear las manos de las crías humanas que lo señalan con burla, pero se abstiene porque ésas formas de vida inferior no merecen el desgaste de su energía.

Él solamente quiere regresar a casa, aunque sea solo para morir allí.

-Es hora de comer- Anuncia la cuidadora a la que ha escuchado que llaman "Raven" mientras carga unos baldes llenos de deliciosos pescados. Huelen bien, Erik no puede negarlo.

Pero él nunca acepta la comida cuando se la dan los humanos y no empezará a aceptarla hoy, mientras que el resto de los pingüinos emperador corren entusiasmados por la comida (Pingüinos que al parecer han perdido la dignidad y han caído en las trampas de los humanos) él se aleja, a pesar del hambre.

Erik había sido un cazador formidable cuando aún disfrutaba de la vida en la Antártida. Por ello se rehúsa a aceptar ser alimentado por seres tan patéticos como los humanos

En vista de ello, los encargados suelen esconder la comida para que Erik tenga que encontrarla, así el pingüino no se siente tan inútil y no siente que los humanos le están proporcionando la comida. En definitiva, no es lo mismo que cazar, pero es lo más parecido que Erik tiene.

Y hay un factor muy molesto con el que Erik se ha topado desde que tiene la desdicha de vivir confinado allí. Una molestia. Una pequeña molestia.

Un pingüino de Magallanes llamado Charles.

Los cuidadores no saben como el pingüino logra escabullirse siempre de su hábitat para llegar al de los pingüinos emperador, por supuesto, Erik tampoco sabe como lo logra, pero sabe que Charles está desperdiciando su habilidad ¡Él podría escaparse del acuario!

Pero en lugar de hacer eso, el pingüino de Magallanes se empeña en colarse en su territorio, ofreciéndole una sardina mientras intenta conversar.

X

Y ahí viene de nuevo, siempre a la misma hora. Erik observa en silencio como Charles se acerca a él con una sardina.

¿Por qué sigue haciendolo? Erik nunca acepta la estúpida sardina.   
Charles deja la sardina en el suelo, como siempre lo hace, esperando que Erik la coma siquiera más tarde, cosa que Erik nunca hace.

-Hola, mi amigo- Saluda Charles. A Erik le parece ridículo que Charles le llame amigo cuando él se la vive intentado ignorarlo.

El pingüino emperador emprende una caminata, está harto de la aburrida vida del acuario y definitivamente está harto del pingüino de Magallanes. Charles no parece comprender que Erik está intentando alejarse de él porque comienza a seguirlo de cerca.

-¿Qué quieres de mi enano?- Pregunta sin dejar de caminar.

-Solamente quiero charlar contigo-

-¿No tienes amigos parecidos a ti con quienes hablar?-

-Yo quiero hablar contigo-

-Eres molesto-

-¿Por qué no quieres ser mi amigo Erik? Todos necesitamos a alguien con quien hablar-

-Yo no- Erik se desliza lejos de Charles.

Si Erik fuese a tener un amigo, definitivamente sería un pingüino emperador, no un vulnerable e inútil pingüino de Magallanes.

X

Al día siguiente, como era de esperarse, Charles está de nuevo en su hábitat. Si algo tiene que reconocerle Erik, es su persistencia.

-¿Y por qué fue que llegaste aquí?- Pregunta Charles, a quien se le ha ocurrido el peor tema de conversación.

-No es asunto tuyo-

-Es bueno desahogarse Erik-

-Yo no quiero desahogarme, y mucho menos contigo-

Charles se queda estático por unos minutos y Erik piensa que finalmente se quedará callado, pero no, el pingüino vuelve a abrir el pico.

-Yo estoy aquí porque mi madre me rechazó-

Contra su voluntad, Erik siente como su corazón se estruja un poco, ser una cria abandonada es uno de los peores destinos en todo el reino animal. Erik ama mucho a su madre y ser rechazado y dejado a su suerte por su propia progenitora parece una perspectiva horrible.

-Los humanos me salvaron, yo no tenía oportunidad de sobrevivir al hambre y a los depredadores y los humanos me alimentaron y me protegieron-

-Los haces sonar como si fueran buenos-

-Lo son Erik, también te salvaron a ti ¿Verdad?-

-Tú no sabes nada- Gruñe Erik furioso mientras agita sus aletas y arremete contra el otro pingüino de Magallanes. -No quiero verte de nuevo por aquí- Cuando Charles se levanta, el pingüino emperador lo hace retroceder. -Si fuiste rechazado por tu madre significa que deberías estar muerto-

Como era de esperarse, Charles no dice nada y se aleja para volver a su hábitat.

X

Erik tiene tiempo más que suficiente para pensar en lo que hizo, sentirse como escoria y arrepentirse. Pasa una semana entera sin ver al pingüino de Magallanes.

Una semana y Erik no puede creer que se sienta tan solo, él fue quien ahuyento a Charles para tener paz y tranquilidad, sin embargo, lo único que siente es remordimiento.

Cuando pasa otra semana el pingüino emperador ya no puede con su conciencia y su sentimiento de soledad, por lo que está completamente dispuesto a hallar un modo para entrar al hábitat de Charles.

X

-Charles últimamente ha estado deprimido- Dice Raven mientras camina junto a su compañero de trabajo, Sean.

-Raven, Charles es un pingüino, ¿Cómo es que sabes que está deprimido?-

-Hay indicios Sean, como que ha estado comiendo menos-

-Mejor deberías alegrarte de que ya no ha escapado de su... ¡Genial! Ahora hay un pingüino emperador en el área de los pingüinos de Magallanes- Replica Sean molesto mientras mira como Erik se acerca a Charles.

-Vaya, no entiendo cómo puedes vivir entre la arena, me parece muy molesto-

Charles no contesta, ni siquiera se mueve un centímetro.

-No suelo pedir disculpas pero... Realmente lo siento Charles. Estaba molesto y no debí de haber dicho todas esas cosas-

-¿De verdad lo lamentas?-

-Claro que lo lamento- Erik empuja con su pico el calamar que traía hacia Charles. -Una ofrenda de paz-

-Gracias Erik- Charles se acurruca en Erik sintiéndose muy feliz.

Charles elevó su cabeza, viendo profundamente a Erik, el pingüino emperador reconoció lo que sus ojos expresaban y se encontró sabiendo que sentía lo mismo. Se inclinó y así ambos pingüinos juntaron sus picos.

-¡Pero qué tiernos!- Gritó Raven, quien estaba a punto de llevarse a Erik a su hábitat.

-...¿Acaso no son los dos machos?- Pregunta Sean.

X

Luego de eso, Charles y Erik se convirtieron en pareja. O algo así, Erik se sentia terriblemente frustrado, llevaban meses siendo cariñosos uno con el otro, pasaban horas juntos y Erik le contó a Charles por qué llegó ahí y acerca de su vida en la Antártida.

Pero hay un terrible problema.

No lo han hecho oficial. 

O al menos a Erik le parece que aún no lo han hecho oficial, no está seguro de cómo funcionan las cosa entre los pingüinos de Magallanes, pero los pingüinos emperador tienen que ofrecer una piedra al pingüino en cuestión, y éste decidirá sí acepta o no.

Así que Erik se pone en marcha, él tiene toda la convicción de encontrar la piedra perfecta para pedirle a Charles oficialmente que sea su pareja.

Desafortunadamente, al estar buscando por días se da cuenta de que las piedras en el acuario son patéticas, no hay ninguna que sea digna de la belleza de Charles.

¿Cómo resolverá su dilema?

X

-Lo siento mucho señora, enseguida recuperare su anillo- Le dice Raven a la indignada señora, que busca con la mirada al atrevido pingüino emperador que la arrebatado su anillo.

-Esto es inaceptable-

Erik vio la oportunidad y no pudo evitarlo, entre el publico humano que gustaba de verlo sufrir se encontró con una mujer que llevaba en el dedo justo lo que Erik buscaba y justo lo que Erik tiene en el pico ahora. La piedra perfecta.

Se las arregló para llegar hasta la mujer y quitarle la piedra brillante.

-Tienes que devolverme ese diamante, es muy valioso- Grita Raven mientras intenta alcanzar al pingüino.

Cuando Erik finalmente llega al lado de Charles, se siente muy nervioso, sabe que Charles no lo rechazará, pero aún así los nervios no se van.

-¡Erik! ¿Qué es lo que...-

-Charles has hecho que vuelva a ser feliz de nuevo, me encantaría que mi madre viera que encontrado al compañero perfecto, te amo tanto y necesito que esto sea totalmente oficial... -Erik ofrece el diamante a Charles. -¿Serías mi pareja por favor?-

-Oh Erik-

-¡Son tan adorables!- Dice Raven viendo a los pingüinos y olvidando su objetivo.

-Por supuesto que sí Erik- Contesta Charles y ambos unen sus picos.

Más tarde cuando Raven intenta quitarle el diamante a Charles, Erik la recibe con unos feroces picotazos.

X

A pesar de vivir años en el acuario junto a su amado Charles, y acostumbrarse a los humanos eso no significa que los ha perdonado. El pingüino emperador está seguro que algún día podrá derrocar el imperio humano y serán los pingüinos quienes dominen el mundo y encierren a los humanos en acuarios.

Pero mientras eso sucede, Erik disfruta de comer Krill y sardina con su amado.

-The End-(?)


End file.
